


Knights and their Nobility

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam is a knight, come to Finland to compete in a tournament, and Sauli is a prince. Suddenly, Adam wants to win more than just the tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights and their Nobility

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up ignored five years of studying medieval history in order to write porn, so, you know, the usual! Thanks to janescott as always for betaing and handholding!
> 
> Inspired by Adam wearing an outfit that made him look every so vaguely like a knight? http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/7f5a6be5tw1dzenbjp1rmj.jpg Also, damn it's been a long time since I wrote Adam fic.

The journey from Norway to Finland had been long, and Adam was bone-weary, but as he closed in on the castle grounds, he couldn’t help but smile as excitement coursed through his veins. He was finally here, after years of training and honing his skills, he was riding up to one of the most prestigious tournaments in the land, a knight worthy of representing his country. He saw the flags waving in the distance, squinting to see if he could make out his own, and patted his horse on the neck, urging him forward even faster. Adam’s heart tripped in his chest as he imagined seeing his banner flown above the rest, kneeling before the king to take his prize, and he turned, calling to his travelling companions and waving them on. “Come on, we’re almost there!”

***

Adam woke with the sunrise, the town around the castle already bustling with last minute preparations for the tournament. He ate a quick breakfast, porridge slopped into a bowl and a wedge of cheese, and headed to the stables where his squire was already preparing his horse and armour.

“Good morning, sir!” Leiv grinned up at Adam, pausing in polishing Adam’s chest plate. “Are you excited for today?” 

Adam walked over to run his hand down his horse's flank, earning a whinny for his trouble. “I can hardly wait. I’ve been working for this for so long, and we’re finally here!” He clapped his hand on Leiv’s shoulder, and Leiv reached up to rest his hand on Adam’s briefly. He’d been Adam’s squire since he was nearly too small to lift the swords and lances that Adam fought with, and his work had been just as important as Adam’s in getting to where they are. “How is my sword, ready to go?”

Leiv set aside the armour and reached for Adam’s sword, handing it to him. The blade gleamed even in the dim light of the stable, and Adam ran his fingers over the engraving in the handle, family symbols that brought him strength. The edge was dulled for use in tournaments, but Adam still thumbed along the blade, and felt the reassuring weight heavy in his hand. “I took it to the blacksmith late last night, he shined it up and made sure the edge was safe.”

“Good, it look great, Leiv.” Adam tossed the sword from hand to hand, and set it aside. “I’m going to go warm up. Can you help me dress?”

“Of course, just one minute.” Adam watched as Leiv gathered all the things that Adam needed to fight. No matter how many times he did this, he would never stop being surprised at the sheer number of layers he had to wear. He was already wearing a shirt and breeches, and Leiv helped him step into long woolen socks and then tightly laced leather boots. A deep blue doublet went on over his undershirt, and a heavy shirt of mail was a comforting weight on his chest. Finally, the armour went on over top of that, a large piece strapped over his chest and shoulder, and thick leather guard on his arms. 

“We’ll save the surcoat for the tournament, I think? You’ll want it to be clean when you ride into the stadium.” Leiv gestured to the garment hanging behind him, the same deep blue as his doublet, and embellished with Adam’s symbol, a crescent moon and star in deep grey. 

Adam fingered the material, already imagining riding in sitting tall on his horse, the crowds around them, the royal family looking on. “Sounds good to me. I’ll see you for lunch.” He grinned and grabbed his training bag, full of his practice sword, a mace, and other things, heaving it over his shoulder and waving to Leiv as he headed to the practice grounds.

***

The day went quickly, a blur of practice and lunch and more practice, and then it was finally time for the official beginning of the tournament. The knights would be presented to the people and royal family of Finland, and they would officially open the tournament with the first round of the jousting competition. Finally, the night would probably turn into the early morning with the opening nights banquet, all the knights and the royal family eating and drinking together and celebrating what was sure to be an exciting few days.

Adam was nervous, the good kind of excited nervous as Leiv draped his surcoat over his head, expertly tying the belt around his waist. He slid his sword into his scabbard and wrapped his horse's reins around his hand, squaring his shoulders. “You ready, Leiv?”

“Never been more ready, sir. Let’s go.” Leiv helped Adam up onto his horse and grabbed Adam’s flag, hoisting it high above his head. They joined the procession, dozens of other knights around them, the sense of excitement in the air a palpable thing. Adam held his head high as he rode closer to the stadium, hearing each knight before him announced to cheers and hisses, the trumpet blowing, and finally, it was his turn.

“SIR LAMBERT, OF NORWAY!” The sound of his name rang loudly in his ears, and he couldn’t help but grin as he followed Leiv into the stadium, the squire holding Adam’s flag high and proud. Adam looked around the crowd and waved at the children cheering, and at the men booing because he wasn’t their knight. He circled around to the royal box and paused, turning his horse towards the royal family to pay his respects, looking up at them and nodding before bowing deeply on his horse. He took in the smiling face of the queen, and the stern, but still friendly face of the king, and then his eyes stopped. He caught the eye of a young man he assumed was the prince, his eyes so blue Adam could barely look away, his jaw strong and chiseled. 

The prince smiled and tilted his head, and Adam realized he’d been staring, and holding up the procession. He felt his cheeks colour as he bowed again, kicking his horse into motion and riding out of the stadium just as the next knight was announced. He couldn’t help but look back just as he exited the stadium, craning to see if he could catch another glimpse of the prince, and his stomach flipped when he realized the prince was looking back at him. The prince lifted a hand in a small wave, smiling, and Adam smiled back before riding away. He shook his head to try and get those eyes out of it, to get his head back into the game, but it wasn’t working. Adam wanted to win this tournament, it was all he’d ever wanted, but now there was something else he wanted to win as well. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Leiv helped Adam down off his horse, a look of concern creasing his brow.

Adam smiled and nodded, following Leiv back to their tent to gather his lances and helmet for the joust. “I’m fine, I just...” He trailed off, not really sure what to say.

Leiv cocked his head and grinned. “So you were looking at the prince. He is rather good looking, isn’t he?”

“Was I that obvious?” 

“Only to me, I know you so well.” Leiv paused for a moment, thinking. “And probably to him too. I saw him looking back at you, I think you may have found an admirer in him.”

Adam certainly hoped so, and his heart beat just a little faster. “Well, we’ll see what happens after the tournament, I have things to do first.” He pulled on his thick leather gloves, and reached for his helmet, tucking it under his arm.

“Like win the tournament?” Leiv gathered an armful of lances, painted Adam’s colours of grey and cobalt, and lead the way back towards the stadium.

“We didn’t come here to lose.” Adam smiled and knocked his hip into Leiv’s, bringing a grin to the boys face. “Let’s do this.”

 

The jousting went off without a hitch, Adam easily beating each of his opponents, watching eagerly as his name moved up and up and up the leaderboard. Every round he won, as he looped his horse back to the starting position he couldn’t help but watch for the prince through the narrow eyeholes of his helmet, feeling a rush every time he caught the man looking at him, clapping maybe just a little more enthusiastically than mere politeness required. 

He was exhausted and sore, but mostly exhilarated as he climbed off his horse, Leiv immediately throwing his arms around him. “You’re at the top of the board!”

Adam couldn’t help the whoop that he let out, grabbing Leiv around the waist and spinning him. “Can you believe it? I even beat that huge guy from Denmark, looks like he could eat me for breakfast.”

Leiv laughed, letting go and grabbing the horses reins. “Come on, let’s get you ready for the banquet.” 

It took longer to get out of his armour than it did to get into it, and Adam couldn’t help but wince as the pain started to spread through his muscles. Leiv tutted at a large black bruise that was already spreading across Adam’s chest, the armour protecting him from any real damage, but his skin still showing the brutal force of the lance. Adam groaned as Leiv rubbed a pungent smelling salve into his skin, wrinkling his nose, but almost immediately the ache in his shoulder began to fade and he gratefully accepted a skin of cool water while Leiv gathered his clothing for the banquet. 

Adam drained the water, and headed to the corner of the tent where Leiv had filled a basin. He dunked his head and scratched his fingers through his hair, rubbing his palms over his face to clean off the worst of the sweat and dust. A little cake of soap had been left to the side, and Adam lathered his hands with it, rubbing it over his face and hair and dunking back into the now murky water, coming up feeling altogether more human. He sighed as he rubbed a cloth over his hair, drying it a little, before sitting down and unlacing his boots.

Just as the sun was beginning to drop low in the sky, Adam was buckling his belt, the last piece of clothing to get him ready for the banquet. He straightened and smoothed out his tunic, and adjusted the small sword attached to his belt. Leiv walked with him to the castle, and Adam wished he could join him at dinner, but Leiv assured him he’d be more than fine, and Adam watched with a grin as he chased a pretty blonde girl in the direction of the servant’s quarters. Adam took a deep breath and walked through the grand doors of the banquet hall, already loud and raucous and wonderful. The announcer took up his trumpet and then shouted Adam’s name, and Adam couldn’t help but grin at the applause as he was led to his seat, right near the head table.

“Here you go, Sir Lambert. It’s customary for the knight in the top spot to sit near the king.” A slight serving boy pulled Adam’s chair out for him, and poured him a generous cup of wine which Adam accepted gratefully. He looked around again, smiling and nodding to those knights that he was acquainted with, and making as much conversation as he could with the other, despite their many languages.

A loud trumpet sounded from the front of the room, and everyone stood when the royal family was announced. Adam watched as they walked in, a gorgeous family, every single one of them, the king, queen, three beautiful daughters, and then, him. The trumpeter announced them one at a time as they took their places at the table, and Adam listened carefully, even though he knew he’d only remember one name when it was over.

“Prince Sauli!”

Adam repeated the name softly to himself, feeling it roll around his tongue and smiled. Sauli. He liked the sound of it. The king said a few words, thanking everyone for being there, and Adam bowed his head politely when the king congratulated him on a day well fought. He gestured for everyone to sit, and nearly immediately the banquet hall was filled with servants bearing huge trays of food that looked delicious. But it wasn’t the food Adam was looking at as he settled into his chair, watching as Prince Sauli did the same, only feet away. The prince caught his eye again and smiled, lifting his cup and motioning for Adam to do the same. He raised his cup as if toasting, tilting it towards Adam and then took a drink, his eyes not leaving Adam’s over the ornate rim of his goblet. Adam took a long swallow of his own drink, licking his lips of any remaining wine and was nearly out of his seat when the prince turned away, speaking into the ear of his sister seated next to him.

A hand clasped on Adam’s shoulder, a fellow knight congratulating him on a good day and jovially warning him to look out tomorrow, distracting him from watching the prince. This continued for most of the night, one knight after the other coming up to him, their warnings becoming more and more violently nonsensical as the evening went on and the wine flowed easily. Adam was feeling it himself, his face heating from drink, the food rich and delicious, the atmosphere warm and inviting. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could possibly not have a good time surrounded by such people, singing and dancing and drinking, and celebrating simply being here. 

He managed to steal a glance back at the prince every so often, and he watched for a few moments as he danced with one of his sisters, laughing and spinning her as the music played, his eyes sparkling, and his cheeks pink from wine. He turned away when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and found a pretty girl smiling shyly as she asked him to dance. With a grin Adam agreed, taking her hand and twirling her, moving easily around the floor. Adam danced until the crowds began to thin, knights heading off to get as much sleep as they could before the tournament really began the next morning. He bent to press a kiss to the cheek of his lovely dance partner who giggled and headed off with flushed cheeks, and headed towards the door.

“Sir, sir, excuse me!” Adam heard someone shouting behind him and turned, though someone shouting ‘sir’ in a roomful of knights could have been looking for anyone. He found a small servant breathing heavily and clutching a small piece of parchment. “This is for you. From the prince.” He held out the parchment proudly, and Adam took it, thanking him before stepping outside to open it.

_Sir Lambert, I look forward to seeing you compete in the rest of the tournament. I was very impressed by your performance this evening, and I can’t wait to see more. Best of luck, Sauli_

Adam read the note over a few times, his eyes following the swooping lines of Prince Sauli’s penmanship, settling on the way he’d signed it simply _Sauli_. He said the name softly to himself again and then folded the note up and slipped it between his belt and his tunic, heading back to the tent to find Leiv already sound asleep, snoring loud enough to let Adam know he’d had quite the night himself. Adam slipped Sauli’s note into his purse, shed all of his clothes save his tunic, and curled up on his bed roll, asleep nearly as soon as laid down, excited for what tomorrow would bring.

***

The rest of the tournament went by in a blur, getting up with the dawn to practice and get ready, fighting in the days competition of choice and falling into bed sore and exhausted to the core, then getting up and doing it all again. Adam grew more anxious as the tournament went on, more and more names being knocked off the board, his own staying at or near the top with only one loss in the second round of the joust. It was time for the final event, the melee with the top knights all fighting one another, and Adam could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

His heart raced faster as Leiv tightened his armour, buffing out an imaginary spot with his lip tucked in between his teeth. He was clearly feeling the nerves as much as Adam was, and Adam just smiled at him, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. He took his sword in his hand and felt its weight, let it ground him, and took a deep breath. He was ready.

The final melee was probably the most intense event of the tournament, ten knights with weapons all fighting at once, attacks coming from all sides. Adam spun his head around, seeing a knight coming up behind him even as he slashed his sword into the knee of the knight in front of him, sending him to the ground. He turned around just barely in time, his blade clashing with the blade of the other knight, the sound near deafening even through his helmet. He shoved forward, knocking the other knight off balance just enough to swing his sword down and clip him in the ribs, sticking his foot out to send him crashing to the ground.

Adam didn’t know how long the melee lasted, it seemed like seconds and hours at the same time. The end seemed to come suddenly though, as if one moment he was standing in a flurry of action, and the next, he was standing alone, dirty, bloody, aching, and triumphant. The trumpet sounded, and he heard his name announced as the winner, and favours and flowers rained down from the stands almost before he knew what was happening. Adam took off his helmet and searched the stands, spinning until he was facing the royal box. 

Sauli stood right in the front, a wide grin stretched across his face as he clapped and when he saw Adam looking, he reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a length of blue ribbon. He tossed it down into the stadium, and Adam watched it settle amongst the flowers and other things. Adam hurried to where he saw it fall, kicking flowers and other favours aside till he found it, soft blue with gorgeous silver embroidery on one side. He flipped it over, and written on the other side were possibly the best words Adam had ever seen.

_Tonight, bring this to the castle. Show it to the guards. Sauli_

Adam grinned and wrapped his fingers tight around the ribbon. He raised his other hand to wave to the crowds, his heart still hammering in his chest, but for a completely different reason than before the melee.

***

It took Adam forever to make it back to his tent, with the presentation of the prize, other knights congratulating him, and even people from the town stopping him to shake his hand and wish him well. When he finally made it, he was nearly knocked over by Leiv who was flushed with excitement, his smile so wide he could barely speak his congratulations. Adam tipped out the purse that contained his winnings and gave nearly half of it to Leiv, dumping the coins into his cupped hands.

“Sir, no, I can’t, you won this, it’s yours!” Leiv stammered, flicking his eyes from the money in his hands to Adam’s face and back.

“It’s yours too, I couldn’t have won this without you.” Adam pulled him into an awkward hug, the armour in the way. “Besides, I’m in a very charitable mood right now.” He let go of Leiv unfolded the ribbon and dangled it so Leiv could read it, watching as his eyes grew wider.

“The prince? Well, I guess I was right about him looking at you.” Leiv waggled his eyebrows, and went to grab his purse and stow his coins. 

Adam laughed, and it felt good, even with the ache in his ribs. “And I’m very glad you were right. Now get me out of this stuff, after today, I don’t want to see this armour for at least a week.”

It took some time, and more than one basin of water, but finally, Adam was clean. He was bruised and sore, Leiv’s salve dulling the ache only slightly, but he was still excited as he slipped into a fresh tunic. After days of seeing the prince from across the stadium or the banquet hall, he would finally get to speak to him, learn about him. He waved Leiv good night, wrapped the ribbon around his hand and headed for the castle.

Just as Sauli’s note on the ribbon had said, he showed the ribbon to the guards at the door. He thought he saw one of them smirk as he directed Adam to go up the stairs, third door on the left, but it was dark and he couldn’t have been sure. The castle was quiet and mostly dark, already gone mostly back to normal with the closing of the tournament. He crept quietly up the stairs and down the hall, pausing to wipe his hands on his breeches before knocking on the door. he didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for the prince to open the door himself, looking up at Adam with a slightly surprised smile.

“You came.” His voice was deeper than Adam would have expected, but his eyes were just as bright and arresting this close.

“Of course I did, you asked me to, your Highness.” Adam bowed a little, but the prince caught him.

“Call me Sauli. And please, come in.” He stepped aside and Adam followed, the door shutting softly behind him.Sauli’s chambers were lovely, lushly decorated in the same blues and silvers of the ribbon, and Adam did think he’d ever been in a room that had felt quite so grand.

“Would you like a drink, Adam? Can I call you Adam?” Sauli was already pouring rich, dark wine into two cups, and Adam accepted one gratefully, sitting down in the chair Sauli gestured to.

“Sure.” Adam nodded, not really sure how else to answer, and took a sip of his wine. “Can I ask why you asked me here, Sauli?” The name still felt good in his mouth, and felt even better when he wasn’t saying it to himself.

Sauli’s cheeks coloured a little, and he dipped to head to sip his own wine. “The first day of the tournament, I think you noticed me in the stadium, yes?”

It was Adam’s turn to flush a little, but he agreed.

“Well, I noticed you too, as soon as you rode in on your horse. I couldn’t take my eyes off you , and then you were right in front of me, looking at me.” He paused and took another sip, tongue darting out to swipe up a loose drop of wine. “And I figured, that as a prince, I would have to be the one to go after what it is I wanted, because knights are so very noble.”

Adam swallowed, setting his wine on the table. He smiled, looking right into Sauli’s eyes, “Well, I’m willing to compromise my nobility a bit. If your highness wishes.”

Sauli grinned, setting his wine aside and licking his lips again. “He does wish.”

Adam stood and closed the distance between he and Sauli’s chairs. He reached his hand out for Sauli to take, his voice low when he spoke. “Your highness.” Sauli took his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet, stepping close enough to Adam to press their chests together. He slid one hand around Adam’s back and up his neck, tipping Adam’s head down until their lips could meet.

The kiss started soft and gentle, and Adam sighed into it, wrapping his arms around Sauli’s frame and holding him close. He scratched his nails over the soft hair at the back of Sauli’s neck, smoothing his hand around until he could cup Sauli’s chin, tipping his face up to deepen the kiss. Sauli tasted like wine, dark and sweet, and he made the kind of soft, hungry noises that made Adam want to kiss him forever. Sauli pressed forward until Adam began to step backwards, moving blindly through the room, trusting that Sauli knew where they were going. They kissed hungrily until Adam felt his back hit one of the bedposts and he slumped against it, dropping his hands to Sauli’s hips. He could feel Sauli’s hardness against his own, and Sauli moaned against Adam’s mouth when Adam got his thigh between Sauli’s leg, pressing up.

“Adam.” Sauli’s voice was breathy and needy, and Adam could barely think straight with the flurry of things he wanted to do to Sauli swirling in his mind.

Adam slid his hands over Sauli’s chest, pushing his robe off his shoulders and onto the floor. He let his hands move lower until they could hook under Sauli’s tunic and pull it over his head, and he bent to press a kiss to the perfect bare skin of Sauli’s collarbone. He pushed away from the bedpost and sat Sauli on the bed, crouching in front of him to unlace his boots and tug them off, sliding his hands up Sauli’s strong thighs to play over the laces of his trousers. He rubbed over Sauli’s hardness with his palm, delighting in the soft noise Sauli made, moving up to kiss him even as he made quick work of the laces.

Sauli pulled Adam up onto the bed, and before Adam knew what was happening, he was on his back, Sauli straddling his hips. He looked debauched already, flush spreading over pale skin, lips reddened, trousers spread open and pushed down nearly far enough to reveal his cock. He rested his hands on Adam’s chest, playing with the laces at the neck of his tunic. “You’ve worked hard enough during the tournament, let me.”

Adam would have been a fool to do anything other than nod, so nod he did. He was so hard already he thought he might burst, and the desire only grew as he watched Sauli undress him. He started at Adam’s feet, pulling off his boots and rubbing his thumbs into the arches, finding the tender spots like he’d done this a million times. Adam groaned as Sauli dug his thumbs in, massaging away the soreness before dropping a light kiss to the bone of Adam’s ankle.

Sauli smiled at him and slid his hands up Adam’s legs slowly, slowly enough that Adam was squirming by the time Sauli got to his waist, fingers deftly unlacing his trousers before hooking into the waist and pulling them down. Adam lifted his hips to give Sauli a hand, and was rewarded with a kiss to the inside of his knee, then his thigh, and the point of his hipbone, bypassing the place where he wanted Sauli’s mouth most of all right now. 

“Patience, sir knight,” Sauli murmured against Adam’s skin when Adam groaned in frustration, pushing his hips up into nothing. He pushed Adam’s tunic up and followed the path of newly revealed skin with his mouth, kissing at all the bruises and scraped scattered across Adam’s chest from the tournament. It was tender, not painful exactly, and something about it made Adam squirm against the bed, one hand fisting in the coverlet, the other wrapped possessively around the back of Sauli’s neck.

When Sauli had Adam’s tunic rucked up as far as it could go, he gestured for Adam to sit up so he could pull it up and over his head, tossing it to the side. He sat back just long enough to push his own trousers off, then moved back to straddle Adam’s hips, rocking gently down onto him. Adam gasped at the feeling of their naked cocks pressed against one another, wrapping his hands around Sauli’s waist and holding him still.

“Sauli, what do you want?” Adam could hear the need in his own voice, could hear just how long it had been since he’d had someone touch him like this. 

Sauli braced his hands against Adam’s chest and rocked down a little harder, groaning at the way Adam’s fingers tightened on his hips. “I want you inside me. Will you do that for me?”

Adam felt an hysterical kind of enthusiasm bubbling in his chest, like he might shout agreement and laugh and cry all at the same time, and he managed to clamp it down, moving one of his hands from Sauli’s hip to stroke gently over his inner thigh. “Yes, yes I want that too, please.”

Sauli swung his leg over Adam and was gone just for a moment, returning with a small pot of oil. He leaned in to kiss Adam briefly on the lips, pulling back with the kind of naughty smile that Adam could get used to. He settled himself back straddling Adam’s thighs, his legs spread even wider as he leaned back. He dipped his fingers in the oil and used his other hand for support, circling his slick fingers over his hole. 

The sight made Adam’s breath catch in his throat, the flush spreading down Sauli’s chest, the blissful, calm look on his face as he pushed his fingers inside, Sauli’s cock resting hard on his belly. It was almost too much, and Adam gripped his fingers tightly into the soft skin of Sauli’s thigh, bringing a soft gasp from Sauli’s lips. Adam watched hungrily as Sauli moved his fingers in and out of himself, pushing them as deep as he could manage, two becoming three, his hole stretching so easily, Adam’s mouth watering for it. He brought his own hand between Sauli’s legs and stroked his finger around the opening, feeling the taut skin, and the slickness of the oil.

“Yes, Adam,” Sauli moaned, sounding wanton and wonderful and like someone Adam could never say no to. He pressed his own finger in alongside Sauli’s, feeling the way the muscle gave, the tightness and slickness making his cock jump against his belly. They moved their fingers together slowly and then faster, until Sauli was panting, his thighs shaking. He pulled his fingers out, his body clenching down around Adam’s finger, and he looked down at Adam with wild, needy eyes. “Please.”

Adam was in no place to deny him, and pulled his finger out only a little reluctantly. Sauli moved into place above him, using the remaining oil on his hand to slick Adam’s cock before he started to slide down on it. It felt so good, so perfect that Adam forgot how to breathe, the tight slickness enveloping him entirely. He guided Sauli down with hands on his hips, but Sauli didn’t need the guidance, his body adapting and moving until he was seated in Adam’s lap, Adam’s cock buried deep inside of him. They both sighed deeply, holding still for a long moment just to feel it before Sauli started moving, rocking in Adam’s lap, keeping his cock deep in him as he moved.

Sauli looked amazing above him, head tipped back, red lips parted as he gasped and sighed. Adam reached up and ran his hands over Sauli’s muscled chest, scraping his nails over Sauli’s nipples, making him gasp sharply. He dropped his hands lower, wrapping his hand loosely around Sauli’s cock, stroking his thumb around the head, spreading the wetness that was already gathering there. The touch made Sauli’s rhythm falter a little, his hips stuttering as Adam stroked him. 

“Ah!” Sauli cried out, grinding down on Adam’s cock, making Adam groan, and buck up into him. Adam let go of Sauli’s cock and grabbed his hips again, holding him tightly and rolling them over, settling between Sauli’s legs. Sauli wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist encouragingly, and Adam wasted no time.

He leaned down and captured Sauli’s lips in a deep, punishing kiss even as he fucked deeply into him, pulling back out nearly all the way before slamming back home. Adam’s body ached with every thrust but it felt too good to stop, especially with Sauli clinging to him, moaning and arching underneath him, wanton and wonderful. Sauli’s nails scraped harshly down Adam’s back, and Adam bent to sink his teeth into the soft curve of Sauli’s neck, tongue laving over the marks left behind. He could feel Sauli’s cock trapped between their bodies, hard and slick as it rubbed against their bellies, and he pulled back far enough to get his hand in between, fisting Sauli’s cock firmly in time with his strokes.

Sauli cried out and tossed his head back into the pillows, his breath coming in pants now. He dropped his hands from Adam’s back to fist in the sheets, wrapping his legs tighter around Adam’s waist and pulling him impossibly deeper. It only took a few strokes of Adam’s hand before he was coming hot and wet between them, his body clamping down hard on Adam, Adam’s hips stuttering in their rhythm.

Adam wrapped a come-slick hand around Sauli’s hip and thrust in deeply, fucking him in quick, shallow strokes. He came hard, like a punch to the gut, a strangled cry leaving him and his aching, tired muscles finally giving out as he collapsed, resting heavily on Sauli’s chest. He shifted just far enough to the side to pull out and ensure he wasn’t crushing Sauli, wrapping his arms possessively around Sauli’s chest and pulling him close. It was late, sky outside the window pure black, and Sauli turned his head to kiss Adam softly on the lips just moments before Adam felt himself falling into welcome sleep.

Morning came too soon, sun streaming in the windows, and Adam stretched, looking around confused for a moment before he remembered where he was. Sauli was already up, sitting in a chair near the window, wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist. Adam watched him for a moment, admiring the way the sun danced on his skin, smiling when Sauli turned and noticed he was awake.

“Ah, good morning.” Sauli climbed out of the chair and dropped the sheet, walking back to climb onto the bed, bending to kiss Adam on the forehead.

“Good morning yourself.” Adam sat up and leaned back against the headboard, wrapping his arms around Sauli and pulling him with him. 

Adam tipped Sauli’s head up and kissed him gently, and even the taste of morning didn’t make him want to stop. Sauli was the first to pull away, a flush already spreading high on his cheeks.

“When are you leaving?”

Adam frowned a little, wondering if Sauli was already wishing he was gone. “Well, Leiv is probably packing up our things now. We’d planned to leave after lunch.”

Sauli nodded, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “I was thinking...what if you just didn’t. Leave, I mean.”

“You want me to stay?” Adam thought about it, thinking about what he had waiting for him at home, and what he had here, right now. “Are you serious?”

“Finland could use a knight like you.” Sauli grinned, eye sparkling in the early morning sun. “So, what do you say, Sir Lambert?”

Adam flipped Sauli onto his back and pressed him into the bed, kissing him with a smile on his face. “I think the noble thing to do is say yes, and you know how knights are about nobility.”

Sauli laughed, clear and bright, holding Adam close, and Adam felt like he’d won a contest he hadn’t even known he’d entered.


End file.
